Don't Want To Lose You Now
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: Kevney Universe- A potential divorce has one man trying to go back and fix what went wrong.
1. Don't Want To Lose You Now

So I've been lacking inspiration for the past two months now (real meaning I'm just being lazy and writers block) but I have a fresh new idea here for you guys. It was going to be a one shot songfic but I changed my mind. I want some drama whether it comes from Kevney, Frachel, or my other fave couple Smoochy. So I hope you all enjoy this short chapter (sorry about that, it's a my jumping off point) and please leave a review ;) let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 1- Don't Leave Me

Kevin pulled up to the gates of the mansion that he and his wife Whitney shared in Los Angeles. It was just after ten that night when he walked in through the corridor, the house was silent.

"Whitney I'm home" he called out but no one answered

He walked to the living room and found her sitting there waiting for him. Her jacket was on with her purse there on top her lap.

"Hey baby" he said going over to give her a kiss on her cheek

"Hi" she simply said

"What's going on? Your going somewhere?" he asked looking her over

"Yes I am"

He put his bag down next to her chair and went for the kitchen to grab a beer

"Where were you?" she asked

"At the studio, I got tied up in meetings" he said loud for her to hear from the kitchen

"This late"

"Well yeah" he told her finally coming back into the room and sitting down across from her "So where are you going?"

"Home"

"What do you mean home?"

"I'm tired Kevin"

"Tired of what?"

"We never spend time with each other anymore"

"Not this again, Whitney I told you after this is all over we will have all the time in the world" he went on to say but she cut him off

"That's what you said a few months ago, you've been making the same promise for some time now"

Kevin stood up and started pacing back and fourth in front of her

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take a break, I did it for you"

"I have five movies coming out this year that I am producing I can't possibly take a break right now"

"I can't go on living like this anymore Kevin, I need more from you, I need you."

"You have me baby"

"No I don't, I'm the last person on the list that gets you. And I hate it, I hate not being able to spend time with you like we used to. I feel like were drifting apart"

"Whitney"

"No Kevin we used to be around each other all the time, curled up in bed or out on the town. We hardly spend time with the children together"

"Where is BK and KC Jr.?"

"With my mother back at the hotel"

he stopped pacing "At the hotel! Your leaving me, your taking my kids" his voice was louder now

"I'm not taking your kids away from you" she tried to stay calm

"Whitney no"

He flew to the floor in front of her on his knees. He cupped her face in his hands and started kissing her lips, and not just there but letting his lips get anywhere she would let him. He slipped down to her neck as if that would get her to stay.

"Kevin" his lips felt so good against her skin, but she couldn't get wrapped into him, or she would forget about the whole thing.

"Baby please don't do this to me, I need you here, I need you and our children" he whsipered

"No"

"I love you so much" he spoke between the kisses he laid on her neck

"I love you too"

"Don't go"

Whitney snapped out of his trance and pulled herself together

"Kevin stop" she demanded and he did

"I'm sorry but I don't want to be unhappy and I'm tired of waiting, giving you chances" she pushed him away and stood up. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, but this is the only way I could get your attention" she put her purse on her shoulder and grabbed her keys out of it and walked to the door. Kevin had to stop her

"Baby please, wait" he said grabbing her arm for her not to leave

"It's too late Kevin" she took her arm back and walked out the door

"Whitney"

"Kevin please try to be understanding instead of trying to stop me. Just give me some time to think about this and you do the same" she got in the car and quickly left.

Kevin stood outside for the longest, he couldn't believe what just happened. It came out of no where, never in a million years did he expect this. Was he really that blind to not see what was going on? Did he work so much that he didn't see that his own wife wasn't happy?


	2. On My Own

I'm really liking this story and where I am going with it, what about you? Let me know in reviews

* * *

On My Own

A few days later Whitney and her mother were apartment hunting in Los Angeles. For right now she was separating from Kevin until she figured out what she was going to do. They have been married for five years and have added a four year old son to their blended family. Once upon a time their union was full of happiness and love. But as of late last year their marriage has been everything but wonderful. While she took a much needed break from her career after their son was born Kevin continued working. At first it wasn't so bad, but then Kevin starting taking on more work and spending less and less time with them. She talked to him about it and he told her that he would slow down. But he didn't, because the next thing that she knew he wasn't home anymore, he was busy doing movies and his band was getting more recognition. Now don't get her wrong she is very proud of what he is trying to do for himself. But she still needs him, his children need him and that is all she wanted him to understand.

"So what is your end game Whitney now that you've moved out?" her mother asked walking beside her to meet with the real estate agent

"I don't know yet Momma"

"Then what was the point of moving out?"

"To let my husband know that I mean business, I don't want to talk about this right now"

"Well you need to talk about it some time soon."

Whitney sighed

"Are you going to divorce him?"

"Momma!" Whitney warned

"Sorry, just trying to stop my daughter from making the biggest mistake of her life"

"I'm not going to make a mistake mom, we just need time apart. What I'm doing is just not about Kevin being MIA, it's more than that"

"How so?"

"We argue almost every other day, about our ex's, over money, sex"

"Those are your biggest problems? Don't seem like much to me"

"Trust me Momma that is not all, I'm just not going to go into details right now"

Whitney and he mother stepped into the building at the agent was waiting right there for them

"Hi you must be Mrs. Callahan the real estate agent" Whitney asked

"Yes, it's so nice to finally meet you in person Mrs. Costner" the woman said

"Nice to meet you too but you can call me Whitney, and this is my mother Mrs. Houston"

"Nice to meet you as well" the woman said extending her hand out to Whitney

"Pleasure is all mind darling"

"Well let me take you right upstairs so you can see the place and decide if that is what you would like"

"Anything would do as long as there is enough space for my kids"

"Oh this is for the whole family?"

"Well I uh" Whitney struggled to give the woman an answer because no one knew what was going on, so her mother stepped in.

"They are renovating the house right now so they need a place to stay. Kevin's going to be out of town doing his movies and that's why they want an apartment. Stop being so nosey lady geez!"

"Oh I'm sorry I tend to ask a lot of questions. Will mother be staying with you also?"

Whitney's mother rolled her eyes and the three ladies went into the elevator to go to the fourth floor. Later that day while the kids were still at school, Whit took her mother out for lunch and the ladies continued their talk from earlier.

"Our fights have consisted of arguing about our children, our ex spouses…"

"bobby being the main culprit I assume?"

"You already know and how we spend our money"

"On what"

"Kevin just bought some shares from BP oil, without discussing it with me first"

"Did you confront him about it?"

"Yeah once he told me, I mean were far from broke but still discuss it with me. Our marriage has taken many hits not only our from personal issues, but the public too. They sure as hell don't make it any better. I'm just tired momma"

"Do you feel like your in a loveless marriage?"

"No not at all, the love is still there, but we just have a lot of problems"

"Maybe this time apart will do you both some good, and if it doesn't then you'll just have to make up your minds."

"I hope so"

Meanwhile across the city Kevin was on the set directing a scene. From the outside everything seemed fine with him, but he was very troubled inside from his life's current events.

"Alright guys that's a rap, we will resume filming this evening at six. See you all later"

The crew started to scatter about and Kevin talked a for a little while with the cameraman and the sound technician. Afterwards he went and talked with wardrobe, then he went back to his trailer.

Inside a few of his entourage was already there waiting for him, his publicist had some news for him.

"Kevin movie talk magazine called wanting an interview from you, yay or nay?"

"Nay, I'm not in the mood right now, plus why would I give them one anyway after they talked so much crap about Water World?"

"Promotion Kev, promotion!"

"Sorry but the answer is still no. Do you have any news for me?"

"Kevin why don't you just call her yourself"

"Because I'm trying to give her "space", talking to her right now could just make things worse. Besides everytime I do call it's always her mother who answers who then puts my children on the phone"

"Do you talk to her mother? Do you ask how your wife is doing?"

"Yeah I do, but it's always "She's doing alright" well…" Kevin paused "If that is all that I'm going to get, then that is all that I need. So found out anything new?"

"Yeah my sources tell me that she went apartment hunting just a few hours ago, then shopping. Right now she is at lunch with her mother"

"Thank you" Kevin said and went freshen up inside the bathroom

"Any idea where you want to eat for lunch?" the publicist asked standing next to the door of the bathroom

"I'm not hungry"

"Kevin you have to eat"

"Not if I'm not hungry"

"Come on Kevin, just because Whitney left you it doesn't mean that you have to stop eating, and sleeping, and continuing your life."

"I'm just not hungry, just leave me alone about it"

"Ok you want to play like that then, okay I've had it! I'm calling Whitney"

Kevin opened the door quickly to see if his publicist was bluffing, when he seen the cell phone in his hand Kevin changed his tune.

"Fine, fine how about we pick up a pizza"

"That's what I thought"

Later that afternoon Whitney was waiting in her car to pick up her children

"Damn paparazzi, can't get passed them for nothing"

"You go through this everyday though"

"Yeah but it is very seldom that they are ever here."

"Look I'll get down and wait for them"

"Alright mom, be careful"

Her mother got out of the car and left Whitney by herself with her thoughts. Today was the first day she had gotten through without crying, well so far. She didn't want her mother to see her crying or her children. But everytime she looked at the picture of her husband in her wallet she couldn't help it. The kids had started asking questions about why their daddy wasn't with them and she tried explaining, but didn't get very far. This weekend they were going to be staying with him for the first time since they left. This weekend was going to be an interesting one.


	3. Do What You Do

I'm finishing this late, so if anything is misspelled or doesn't make sense, forgive me trying not to fall asleep while typing. Though I do feel I could have done more with this chapter. Hope you enjoy regardless and let me know what you think. Have a great night!

* * *

Do What You Do

Two weeks later Whitney was packing up the kid's things to go to their father's for the weekend. She and Kevin still haven't really had the chance to talk because he was now filming in Florida. He was supposed to be coming back this afternoon and he would call her when he reached home. Two of them both agreed to making it work for their children until they decided what to do. Right now she was in their rooms while BK sat on her bed with her dolls asking questions and KC was on the floor playing with his cars. Her mother had offered to go along with her to bring the kids, but Whitney insisted that she take the day off and enjoy the California weather.

"What are we going to do this weekend mommy?" asked BK

"I don't know what your dad has in store for you? You guys might go to the movies or the zoo"

"You think he will buy us some toys too?"

"I bet he will"

"You'll be with us too huh?"

"No baby I won't"

"Why not?"

"Remember I talked about it with you and your brother, Daddy and I are taking some time away from each other. "

"Oh yeah now I remember"

"We still love you guys very much"

"When are we going to go back home for good? I miss daddy a lot!" asked BK

"Not right now at least and he misses you both too."

Whitney really didn't want to delve into this conversation she was having with her eight year old daughter too much. Who knew if she or her brother could really understand what was going on. Her eldest children from Kevin's side didn't like what was going on either, but they all understood that it was between she and Kevin.

"Come on baby go get your knapsack"

"Can I take my toys with me?"

"You have toys at home"

"Yeah but I want to take these too"

"Fine honey you can only bring one"

"Aww mom" BK whined

"Come on go, and you mister where are your shoes?"

"I don't know"

"Did you leave them in the living room?"

"I tink" KC told his mother not really paying attention to her

"Alright let's go look for them" she picked her son up and they walked out the room

A little while later Whitney and her kids were in the car driving over to meet Kevin at the house.

Right now she is on the phone with one of her managers from the record company who keep begging her to start working again.

"I'm sort of going through something right now, so I don't know when I'll return again. What is this show called again? American Idol I don't know, I've never done something like that before. But I'll think about it promise. Just tell him that I will give him a call Monday morning and for him not to worry, alright then bye. Whitney hung up the phone and focused on the road again.

"Are you two good back there?" she asked the kids

"I'm hungry" BK said

"Me too" came from KC

"You just ate an hour ago"

"I'm hungry again!" BK repeated

"Wait until we get to Dad's house and he'll have something for you guys"

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost baby"

Not long after the family arrived and Whitney got the children out of the car. She then took down their little suitcases and they all headed to the front door. Whitney rung the door bell instead of using her key, she didn't want to just walk in even though it was her house too. She wanted to respect her decision of moving out and she hoped that Kevin respected it too. When there was no answer after a few rings that is when she used her key and brought the children in.

"Hello? Kevin are you here?" she said out into the house, again there was no answer, after a few moments she took her cell phone out and dialed his number.

"Hello" Kevin said answering

"Hi Kevin where are you?"

"Nice to finally speak with you too Whitney, I'm great"

"I'm here with the kids at the house but your not here" she said ignoring what he just said

"Wait I thought you were bringing them tomorrow night?"

"No Kevin my mother told you I was bringing them Friday night which is today"

"Damn, well I'm sorry but I won't be home until later around midnight. We were behind schedule"

"And this is exactly what I've been talking about"

"Oh come on Whitney I am working here"

"That's right your working, your never around"

"I don't want to argue"

"Neither do I"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing like always"

"That's not fair Whitney"

"A lot of things are unfair for us"

"Look why don't you and the kids wait for me and stay the night? We can finally talk about what's going on between us"

"I'll wait until we get to counseling besides we can't stay, I have plans"

"Plans?" they were going to argue regardless anyway

"Yes I have plans tonight"

"With whom?"

"I think that is my business"

"Fine, your right, I mean we've only been separated for almost two months and already your moving on"

"Kevin if I would be moving on you would have gotten the divorce papers"

"Why are you doing this to me Whitney? Come back home, I miss you and I miss the kids so much"

"Because Kevin you haven't shown me that you want me back"

"I haven't?"

"No you haven't because if you did you wouldn't be in Miami in the first place"

Whitney ended the conversation not long later and took the kids back to their hotel. Afterwards she canceled her night out and decided to take the kids out to eat. When Kevin gets back tomorrow they will have a sit down and finally talk. She just hoped it wouldn't leave to anything that could make things worse for them.


	4. Trouble

Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review ;)

* * *

Trouble

The next morning Kevin stood outside with a bag in his hand and her favorite bouquet of flowers under his arm ringing the door bell. Not long after, he heard light footsteps running to the door and then it being opened.

A surprised look crossed his daughter's face "Daddy!" she leaped towards him for a hug

"Hi sweetheart" he said hugging her back as best as he could, then his son came running not long after for his hug too. Kevin put the flowers in the bag so he could hug both of his children.

"Hi daddy!" his son said

"Hey my lil man" as the three of them embraced Whitney came from somewhere in the house with her workout clothes on looking not so pleased.

"BK what have I told you about opening the door without my… Kevin" she said not expecting it to be her husband.

"Hi Whitney" he stood up and said

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you guys"

"Well I wish you would have called" while the grownups were talking the kids were snooping through the big bag.

"I wanted to surprise the kids"

"Still you should have called"

"Why? I need to make an appointment with them now or something" He went on to say more but BK interrupted him.

"Daddy you bought us toys!" BK said

"Uh yeah sweetie a big toy for both of you"

He closed the door and followed the kids to the living room area of the big apartment. Whitney walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, she came back not long after

"I love my new toy daddy" his son said examining his new truck

"Me too, me too!" BK exclaimed

"I happy you guys do" he smiled

The house phone started ringing and Whitney reluctantly left again to go and answer it.

"You guys behaved while I was gone?" He asked

"I did but KC got in trouble yesterday" BK told

"What happened son?"

"I colored on mommy's new walls" his son explained

"And mommy got mad daddy, real mad" BK said again

"You must have really done a number on them too huh" Kevin asked

"Yep" said BK

"You guys like your new home?"

"Yes" they both said together

Whitney came back from taking her call and Kevin stood up and went meet her behind the couch to talk.

"This is a nice place you've got here Whitney"

"Thank you, but still you should have called first"

"Like I said I was trying to surprise the kids. And where were you while our child answered the door by herself? And why are you so sweaty?"

"I was just down the hall with the door open. BK knows that she isn't allowed to answer the door but she never listens to me."

"So where were you?"

"I was working out Kevin damn and I checked on them every ten minutes." someone started walking down the hall towards them as they talked.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better"

"I hope your not here to argue with me"

"I didn't plan to" Kevin began focusing on the figure coming behind Whitney

"Whitney sweetheart your ready to get back to work?" said the tall dark and very built handsome man

"No Brian were going to have to cut this session short"

"Well that's okay" he said focusing on her eyes

Kevin watched the exchange between the two

"I'm sorry" she said patting him on the back. Kevin cleared his throat "Oh Kevin this is Brian my new personal trainer. He's going to help me get back into shape for a few shows"

Kevin and Brian extended their hands out to each other "Brian Davis nice to meet you" he said shaking Kevin's hand

"You too, well I guess you better get going I'm sure you have some clients to get to other than My wife!"

"Yes I do, I'll just grab my bag and get out of your way"

"Yeah My wife and I need to spend some time with each other!" he pointed out again and Whitney of course rolled her eyes

Brian went back to the workout room and Whitney chastised Kevin

"Stop"

"What"

"I know what your doing"

"What am I doing?"

"Being possessive, jerk!" she took another swig of her water as Kevin took a seat at the dining table near by waiting for Whitney's new friend to leave. He soon came back.

"Give me a call tomorrow and let me know what time you want me to come over"

"Alright I will, promise" she smiled before it faded upon hearing Kevin's voice again

"Don't count on it Brian, I have plans for us tomorrow" Kevin said again Whitney could not believe him

"Well okay just keep in touch Whitney, bye kids" Brian said to the kids right before making his exit.

"Bye Brian" they both said

"See you next time and bring back some more smoothies for us ok!" BK added

"Alright I will" and he left

"BK and KC" Whitney said getting the attention of her kids

"Yes mommy" BK asked

"You guys stay right there and play nice while I go talk to daddy okay"

"Alright"

"You come here" she pointed to Kevin and then began walking to her bedroom as Kevin had no choice but to follow.

She left the door open so they could hear the children

"What is your problem?"

"I seen the way he was looking at you!"

"He is just a friend"

"You know what that look was Whitney? It was the look of "Oh Yeah I'm going to definitely hit this soon!" Yeah that was written on his face"

"Shut up" she told him going over to her dresser to pull out some fresh clothes to take a shower

"How long has he been coming around here? The kids are obviously comfortable around him"

"I wish you would stop acting so insecure, Brian is a great guy and doesn't deserve this kind of treatment"

"I'll be the judge of that"

"Look I'm going take a shower so go watch your kids!"

"Were not done talking about this either"

"Oh damn right were not!"


	5. The Hurt

Here's another one hope you enjoy and leave a review, thanks ;)

* * *

The Hurt

Around eleven thirty and four days later Kevin was up in his office at the house going over scripts. The house phone rang and he picked up the portable receiver that was on the table.

"Hello"

"Kevin Michael, what the hell is this divorce talk I'm hearing about?" His mother shouted through the phone

Word on the streets of Hollywood is that Whitney was filing divorce from Kevin citing irreconcilable differences. She moved out the house (the only thing true in this whole mess) and back to New Jersey, she refuses to let him see the kids, and that they both want a quick divorce. That version is to be the official statement, but the rag mags seem to think differently and are going with this story. Supposedly Whitney and the children made a surprise visit to Kevin while he was filming in Florida. The hotel gave her a key to his room, since she was his wife, and they were to be staying there with him for a few days. Well when they got to his room he was no where to be seen except in the bedroom where their son had went to look. Little KC had found his daddy in bed with another woman and Whitney went into a rage. After she did her damage she took her children back to Los Angeles where they packed their things and headed to New Jersey to be with her mother. Kevin didn't know how the paps came up with these stories, but as soon as he and Whitney settled their differences they were going to sue the hell out of these mags.

"Mom Whitney and I are not getting a divorce!"

"Well why is everyone saying all these things about you two? Why am I hearing that she has moved back with her mother because she caught you in bed?" Kevin rolled his eyes while his mother spoke on

"What is wrong with you son? Why would you mess up your marriage!" His mother kept on rambling

"Let me give you the facts mom so listen, Whitney and I are going through some things right now yes, but we are far from divorce. She has moved out but not back to New Jersey, she is just across town with our children."

"Why did she move out son, why?" his mother had become very sadden by all of this news

"I can't explain this to you right now mom"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to"

"Well this is all I will tell you, go make up with your wife! Whatever is going on you both need to work through this, not just for yourselves but for the kid's sake. Do you still love her?"

"I love my wife and my children more than life itself!"

"Does she still love you son?"

"Yes she does"

"Well you better go make it right"

"Yes mame I will"

"Don't make me fly out there" she threatened

"I have everything under control promise"

During the same time Whitney was out having a drink with her good friend Perri who had arrived earlier in the morning. Perri was in town for a few days visiting Whitney and the children. She was BK and KC's favorite aunt and also KC Jr's godmother.

She sat with Whitney at their table watching her friend not say much but sipped on her lemonade

"Alright friend what is going on? Your in this new apartment, you sound so sad over the phone every time we talk, and I have yet to hear a mention of your husband. So tell me what is going on with you!"

"He and I" Whitney let out a breathe "Were separated right now" she said sadly, Perri's jaw drop "I left him"

"What! Why?"

"I feel like I'm in this marriage by myself sometimes"

"Oh Honey" Perri couldn't believe it

"He is always away from me and the children, I slowed my career for him but he didn't do the same."

"When did this all start?"

"Around the end of last year"

"Wow"

"And even now he still doesn't get it, like he is still doing the same thing not spending time with us, taking on filming projects, he's always away. Any man who truly loves his wife, just wouldn't let her walk out like that."

"That's right but don't question his love for you"

"I don't think he loves me like he says he does"

"Oh Whitney no"

"I'm being honest. I've even suspected that he might be having an affair"

"You really think he could be cheating on you?"

"Yes it's crossed my mind, especially after I found that letter in his desk drawer"

"You went snooping!"

"No, well sort of. Look I was in his office cleaning one day and his bottom drawer was opened. It even had a lock on it, but because he was in such a hurry to catch his plane the day before it was left open. Well the letter was in my face so I read it."

"What did it say?"

"I'm exaggerating when I say it was a letter, it was on a stationery. Just a little note saying "_Thanks for the flowers and candy. I can't wait to return the favor_" it was from another woman of course"

"Did it have her name or anything?"

"I suppose the envelope did but that was long gone."

"Did you ask him about it?"

"No I left it alone, it could have been from anyone"

"True"

The girls sat in silence for a few seconds thinking about everything

"So when can we order some food because I need to have something to eat while listening to my best friend's problems!"

"And problems I do have" Whitney rested her chin on her hand. Perri grabbed for her friend's other hand and held it.

"It's going to be okay Whitney it will"

"I hope so"

Two men who knew Whitney and Perri spotted them at the bar as they walked in. They played for a basketball team and were in town for some NBA function.

"Well well look who is here?" one of the men said, Whitney and Perri turned around to see who was speaking to them. It was Grant Hill and Reggie Miller, two of the best from this past decade. Reggie sat on the stool next to Perri and Grant took a seat next to one of his teenage crushes.

Later and back across town at his house Kevin was on the phone with one of his informants. Whenever one of his friends have a Whitney sighting they call him, it's not often but they do see her from time to time.

"I just showed up at this restaurant and the food is great! You have to try this place, it's amazing!"

"Ok the food is good is that all you called me for or do you have a question about one of the scripts?"

"No, I have something for you"

"What?"

"Information Kevin, remember you want to keep tabs on your wife"

"You know I'm starting to have second thoughts about that, maybe I shouldn't have people spy on her"

"Bullshit Kev because it's fixing to pay off, I'm calling to tell you that the restaurant I'm eating at right now is where your wife is."

"She is" he said raising an eyebrow

"Yes and she is with another man!"

"What!"

"A young one too, ooh looks like she is moving on from you buddy"

While his friend was speaking Kevin tuned him out because he could hear his heart beating. She was with man right now, a man who wasn't him. That hurt him deeply. The scene may have looked like she was having dinner with just a man, but Perri and Reggie were still at the bar finishing their drink while Whitney and Grant opted to wait for their food at the table.

Kevin tuned back into the conversation with his friend to end the call. "Hey look I've got to go man"

"Don't let it get to you Kevin, they could just be having a friendly dinner"

"Yeah sure, look I'll call you later." Kevin hung up the phone and sat at his desk in silence


	6. He About To Lose Me

Sorry for the wait since this has been ready since March. Just wanted to add a few things but I need to keep this story moving along. I wish I could promise more but right now I am sick and since this was the most ready here it is. I hope you guys enjoy and I hope my stomach feels better. Leave me a review and we'll take it from there. Also I hope I can have other chapters from the stories up. I know everyone is waiting to find out what happens next in Dedicated To You Girl, but it's still not ready. Alright enough of my rambling enjoy

* * *

He About To Lose Me

Later that week during a Saturday evening Kevin was out and about in the kitchen. He was making himself a late snack after going over movie scripts all day. The mini tv was on in front of him, but he was not paying attention to what they were showing at the moment. The telephone rang a few seconds later.

"Hello" he dryly answered into the receiver

"Hello Kevin" an older lady repeated

"Mother Cissy" Kevin was surprised to hear from her "How are you?"

"I guess I'm fine dear just suffering with my knees at the moment"

"Have you been staying off of your feet, getting rest?"

"I'm afraid not, with all this traveling I've had to do from New Jersey to Los Angeles!"

"It will be over soon I hope"

"I hope so too." Cissy sighed heavy "Why are you and Whitney not back together"

"She wants her space right now, she asked me to give her some time"

"Whitney doesn't know what she wants"

"I think I'm the one that doesn't know what I want!" he interjected

Cissy had another call coming in from one of her nieces "Kevin sweetheart I'm sorry but I have another call coming in. Can I call you back later?"

"Oh okay thank you for calling to check up on me"

"No problem at all honey and no matter what happens between you and my daughter, you will always be part of this family" Cissy and Kevin both hang up not long after.

Kevin thought it was nice of Cissy to say that to him, but he knew he would always be part of their family. Because he knew this was just a phase his marriage was going through. Whitney loved him deeply and he loved her just as much. Even something like this couldn't keep them apart for long. That's why he is giving her the space she needs right now. Kevin over hears the Hollywood segment of the news come on in the kitchen. He starts to tune it out until he hears his wife's name.

"_The soon to be former Mrs. Costner was seen having lunch yesterday afternoon with a certain NBA hunk. Our sources tell us they were in their own little world with their own corner away from busy sounds of the restaurant. After their private lunch was over the two exited out the bistro, and sped away in his car. He even opened the door for her. Looks like she is trading in her old for the new. Now everyone is wondering when Mr. Costner will step out with his new lady love!" _

The woman reporting the segment asked her co-anchor what he thought of the situation, and Kevin listened intently.

"_I want to hear what her husband thinks of all of this, I mean the guy has been very quiet about the whole situation. You rarely see him out and about, only for a movie I think. Why is he letting this beautiful and wonderful lady walk out of his life?" _the man says

"_She is just parading around town without a care in the world or a care for her husband's feelings." _the woman said back

"_Hey Kevin do you know where your children are?" _the man asked staring into the camera, like he knew he was staring Kevin in the face. Which he was. Suddenly Kevin grabbed the small tv taking it outside, the back yard looked so scarce without his children's toys scattered around. Instead neatly staked against the back of the house. He made his way to the pool and tossed the tv inside. He marched back into the house and the phone ranged again.

"Hello?" he said trying to stay calm, but it was the wrong person calling.

"So she's leaving you too huh?"

"What in the hell do you want?"

"I was calling for Whitney's new home number, I hear she doesn't live there anymore. Now that she is single maybe she might want to hook up for old times sake"

"I thought your only allowed a certain amount of phone calls in jail a month. Haven't you used them all up by now?"

"Some people get special privilege while doing time in the pen"

"Let me guess, you finally bent over and gave into the warden?"

"No, but Grant Hill is going to bend your wife over!"

"Look you little cockroach looking mother****** I'm going to whip you're a ss right after I whip his…" Kevin was beat red from that little comment suddenly

Bobby cut him off

"Ah ah ah! Temper temper Mr. Costner."

Kevin hung up in his face. He went in the foyer to grab his keys then started to leave out the door. He hesitated for a moment and stood there.

Meanwhile across town Whitney was on the phone with her new friend. They had REALLY hit it off the few days before.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Well my kids are going to be hanging with their aunt Perri at the fair, so nothing really"

"Have dinner with me tonight"

"What would you do if you were in this situation?" she asked him

"I would take up the offer"

"No my marriage situation" Whitney asked him wanting a guy's opinion

"I would continue to live my life"

"And if you had a wife going through the same thing would you just let me live her life?"

"If you were my woman I wouldn't have just let you walk out that door. If you were my wife none of this would be going on!"

"If I were your woman huh?" Whitney slightly smiled

"If you were my woman!" Grant was serious

"Well I'm not your woman"

"I'm not saying you have to be, right now" he grinned

"That's cute"

"Yeah I'm cute"

"I'm a married woman Grant"

"I know but you deserve to get out the house every now and then"

"Grant sweetheart you're a great guy I'm sure"

"Come on Whitney your not doing anything tonight except maybe crying your eyes out, wondering what you did wrong for him not to do right by you. We can go anywhere you like and I promise you won't regret it."

Whitney took a few moments to think about this, why not go out with a guy who was interested in everything she had to say, a guy who enjoyed being in her company. Someone who wanted to be with her right now instead of when he felt like it.

"Alright Mr. Smooth I'll take you up on that, but it is only a friendly dinner."

Grant was pleased "A friendly dinner sure"

KC opened the door to his mother's room dragging his bear behind him. He and his sister was in their room watching tv until Perri comes to pick them up.

"Hi sweetheart what's wrong?" she asked pulling away from the phone

"Can I have some apple juice mommy?"

"Yeah baby come on. Grant I gotta go"

"Alright see you tonight then. Where should we meet?"

"The same place. Alright goodbye" she hung up her phone and trailed behind her son to the kitchen.

"BK?" Whitney said loudly across the house

"Yes mommy?"

"Would you like some apple juice too?"

"I want a cookie!" she yelled

"Aunt Perri is taking you guys to dinner tonight"

"I don't want apple juice then"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mommy"

"Alright then." she poured her son's apple juice and watched him drink it

"Everyday you look more and more like your daddy"

"I do?" KC responded

"Yes you do."

"I miss daddy mommy."

"I wish I could say the same."

"You miss daddy too?" he said it so innocently

"I miss daddy"

After KC went back to the room Whitney went to hers and began searching for something to wear. Soon Perri came to pick up the kids and she had a little conversation with Whitney before they left.

"So it's a date?" asked Perri

"It is not a date just us getting together tonight"

"Your excited look at that face"

"I guess I am just a little, it's nice to have someone around who appreciates you"

"Your husband appreciates you"

"Well he doesn't act like it. Right now I am still just testing the waters and giving him space until he comes to a decision."

"I hope he comes to his senses quick"

A few minutes later Perri takes the kids for the night and Whitney goes back to getting ready for dinner. Later her limo pulls up the restaurant that she and Grant agreed to meet at. He is waiting outside for her as the driver gets out and opens the door. She looks stunning in her black dress that reaches half down her knees.

"Hello again!" he says

"Hi Grant"

"You look absolutely stunning" he grins wide

"Thank you. Your looking quite handsome yourself"

"Thanks. So I guess this is your favorite restaurant in all of Los Angeles?"

"I love it" she gave him one of her famous smiles and he just melted inside. Whitney could make anyone melt with just one look.

Grant leads her into the restaurant for their reservation. The twosome talk, laugh, drink, and dance into the night. Grant thinks she is the perfect woman and Whitney just thinks that it's nice to have a man who has interest in her again. Not just into her looks but someone who wants to get to know her personality. About midnight Whitney sends her limo driver on his way because Grant offered to take her home instead. Once back to her apartment building she waits near the elevators while he talks to his driver. A few minutes later they are walking down the hall to her door.

"Just to let you know I have never done this before" she says trying to get her key to open the door. She has a buzz going on, a few to drink.

"I know, you don't seem like the type to ever do this" Grant's hand was busy stroking her back, he had had a few too.

The door finally opens and they walk in, Whitney cuts on the lights and offers Grant a seat on the sofa, which he takes. She sits next to him and there is a period of silence for a few seconds. They get to talking soon, just pointless stuff until Grant starts asking the bold questions.

"When was the last time you were ever made love to?"

"Wow, just Wow" Whitney was too speechless to answer, but he waits for it. "It's been a while actually, to be completely honest it's been about two months. I think the week before I left him was the last time."

"Okay…" Grant stroked his chin

"Why? Can you tell?"

"No you can't tell" he smirked "I just figured. Does that include being kissed?"

"Sadly yes" she sighed

"Would you mind if I did this then?" Grant guided his face toward hers and went in for a kiss. He broke apart from her soon after.

"Wow!" she was surprised by how good his lips tasted "Grant you are something"

"Can I do it again?" instead of waiting for her answer he kisses her anyway, but this time it's deeper and more passionate. It's so good to feel a man's touch again, her body feels like it needs this. His big strong hands roam all over and she can't help but get lost in it. He starts to play with the straps of her dress and gets them to fall down against her arms. She starts to unbutton his shirt as his tongue touches her neck. The two of them stay like this for almost 5 minutes and they may have had drinks, but that doesn't stop Kevin from suddenly popping into Whitney's head. She calls off the whole thing.

"Grant I can't!" she gets up out from within his arms and stands away from him. "I'm so sorry for leading you on like this, but I can't. I'm not a cheater!"

"I understand" Grant says and he does understand

"I'm so sorry"

"It's okay Whitney we all have our moments"

As she is smoothing out her hair the door bell starts ringing frantically. And without thinking she answers it. It's Kevin.

"Kevin? What in the hell is wrong with you!" she answered trying to be calm

"Where is he!" he said coming inside without an invite

"What are you doing here? Kevin wait!" Whitney exclaims but Kevin had begun walking towards the living room. And she tries to stop him but it's too late. Kevin finds Grant standing up with his shirt unbuttoned and pulling his pants up from when Whitney had slipped them down a bit. But he was caught.

"Listen man nothing happened here!" Grant said trying to keep Kevin calmed

Kevin just stood there looking at Grant, then he turned back to Whitney. And she knew what he was going to do. That's when Kevin charged towards Grant tackling him to the ground.

"I'm going to kill you, you SOB!" Kevin grabbed his shirt collar and started banging him to the ground. It wasn't much help because the floors were carpeted. Whitney grabbed onto Kevin's arms to pry him off of Grant.

"You fucked my wife you prick!" he said between slams

"Kevin stop!" Whitney screamed, it must have been a miracle because she got Kevin to get off of Grant.

Grant stood up not long after and straightened himself out, Kevin did the same. Whitney just stood between them, all of them out of breath.

"I think I am going to go now Whitney" Grant told her

"That's right get the hell out or fight me like a man!" Kevin yelled

"Grant don't encourage him" Whitney said

"You know what Mr. Costner"

"What?"

"You have a problem man"

"I do?"

"Yes you do, you act like your married to your work instead of your wife. This woman has been waiting on you for about two months and your just showing up now? You're a piece of work!" Kevin didn't have a response for that.

"Grant just go please" Whitney pleaded

"I'm sorry Whitney"

"No I'm sorry"

Grant wants to at least give her a hug but he would rather leave then start another fight in her home.

Grant walks out as Whitney watches him. Kevin is waiting in the middle of the living room watching and waiting for her. He sits down in one of her chairs and she sits across from him.

"I can't believe you!" she said rubbing one of her hands against her head. A headache had developed.

"You can't believe me?" he said pointing his figure to his chest "I just caught you cheating!"

"We didn't sleep together"

"Then what did I just walk in on Whitney?"

"You walked in on nothing!"

"Apparently you two did something! His shirt is open with his pants down and your hair is messed up your dress undone."

"Kevin just listen to me for a second."

"I really don't want to hear anything you have to say now. I know what was going to happen here anyway, you were fixing to screw him!"


	7. We Need A Resolution

This is a short chapter. I was on babysitting duty today and he was acting like a newbie instead of an almost two month old baby today. So nanny had to put her writing aside and rock him to sleep! LOL I love my little nephew. But anyway this story has one more chapter left and yes I hate to see it go too, but it's time to focus on the others. Since I have 1 down and two more to go maybe, just maybe I will finish them all before Sunday night. And thank you all for those kind words. It brings me great joy to be able to do what I love as a hobby. And I LOVE being able to share the many thoughts in my head with you guys. After all we're just all reading and writing for our enjoyment. I mean I'm not really trying to break Kevin and Whitney up so she could be with Grant. I doubt Whitney and Grant ever even met in RL. That's why it's called fiction. Only children can't tell the difference, which is made so clear in two of those childlike reviews. Have a great night and a great weekend everyone!

* * *

We Need A Resolution

"Your right I was going to screw him but I didn't you know why? Because I could never do that to you!"

Whitney stared her husband in the face. She couldn't lie to him, honesty was one of the many things their marriage was built upon.

Kevin shook his head in disbelief of what he just heard.

"Did you kiss him?" he questioned

"He kissed me"

"Did you liked it?"

"Kevin I don't want to do this with you" she didn't want to elaborate to her husband that she relished being able to taste a man's lips again.

"Answer my question! Did You Enjoy It?" he ordered sternly

"You know what I have a question for you because thinking about it now I just need to know"

"Ask me so you can answer mine"

"Last year I found a note, obviously from a female"

"What did it say?"

"Something about you buying her flowers and candy. She was gonna return the favor to you"

"I have the slightest idea what your talking about here Whitney!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"That bottom drawer of your desk with the lock on it, has a note inside. When you go back home why don't you go and read it. Then tell me what it is about!" Kevin pondered those words while Whitney got up to go to her bedroom to change clothes. After being gone for 6 or 7 minutes she returned to her living room to find Kevin with his head in his hands.

"Look Kev it's past midnight and I am fixing to get rid of this headache, so if you don't mind…" She wanted him to go but he cut her off

"Look Whitney that letter it…" he paused for a second "I felt guilty for what I did so that's why I sent her those things. And she sent me the note" Kevin had kept this secret for years and it kind of gave him some relief. But he would soon be regretful.

"She?"

"Yeah" he said as he still held his head down

"What kind of favor did she want or did she return?"

"I don't know because that was the last time I seen or heard from her"

"Who was she?"

"Some German American model, she said she was a big fan"

"Was she blond and pretty?" Whitney asked but he said nothing

"Look at me Kevin!" and he did so standing up in front of her. He placed both of his hands on her arms as she watched. "Did you have an affair?" she held her breath

"Not during our marriage"

"So you had one while we were still dating?"

"Well…" he was going to speak but Whitney kneed him right in his crown jewels. He fell over onto the sofa yelping.

"Bastard!"

"Whitney!" he struggled out

"Get Out!" she yelled

"I can't walk!" Kevin cried

"Good!"

Kevin pulled himself upright on the couch and held onto his crotch with tears in his eyes. Whitney went back into the kitchen for an ice pack.

"Here" she said throwing it at him then taking a seat across

"Motherf*****" he cursed in pain

She waited a few moments to calm down and then she spoke again. "How could you do that to me Kevin? Why did you do that to me! And after all these years you want to come clean about it now."

"It's not like that Whitney, I didn't sleep with her while we were together."

"When exactly did this happen?"

"It was around March 1995 and we had broken up for a little while"

"We broke up for a month Kevin!"

"I know but I was just so distraught over the whole situation. I was starting to drink every night and during one particular night I had too many to drink." Whitney sighed, hearing this from the man that she loves was heartbreaking. "After getting what I wanted I slipped out and left. The next morning I realized I was a jackass and personally sent her the flowers and candy. She left a note for me at the hotel desk before leaving."

"That's it?" Whitney said disgusted

"Pretty much" he told her and she rolled her eyes

"What part of March did that happen?"

"The same week our daughter turned 2"

"We got back together the following week then engaged not long after! And here I am, your wife, just finding out about all of this 6 years later"

"I'm sorry Whitney I really am"

"I don't believe that!"

"Well if I had told you what I had done, you probably would have kneed me just like you done minutes ago and told me you didn't want to marry me. Am I right?"

"You don't know that" what had been anger had finally transformed into tears. She wiped them away. "I hate you so much right now"

"Well I'm sorry for that and I hate myself for doing that to you. I hate myself from keeping it away from you for so long, but I am glad I finally told you instead of taking it to the grave." he still held the ice pack in place.

"I hate you! I can't stand to look at your lying face right now."

"I'm sorry baby"

"Your sorry huh"

"Well Whitney if it would make you feel better why don't you get your revenge and sleep with Grant! Then I could know that pain that I am causing you right now"

Whitney just looked at her husband like he was crazy. That was one thing about her, Whitney was never the type to try and get revenge on someone who hurt her. It just wasn't in her character.

"I'm not going to sleep with Grant Kevin, I can't do that to you. Never"

She stood up and started leaving out of the living room

"You can let yourself out when you can walk again"

And she just left him there to be with his thoughts. She on the other hand cried herself to sleep.

Three hours later Whitney felt a light come on next to her and then a strong hand brush against the side of her cheek. She opened her blurry eyes and could tell that it was Kevin. He was wiping the tears she was crying during her sleep.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked calm

"I couldn't leave, not like this" he cupped her cheek in his hand and held it. "I'm sorry baby, I am so sorry for everything."

"Kevin"

"No I need to tell you this. I spent three hours on your couch with the ice pack dripping where I deserved what I got. Just thinking about everything that has happened and what I almost let happen tonight. I've neglected you, I let you walk out of my life, and almost into another man's arms. It's time that I got my shit together and go back to being the husband and father that I promised you I would be when I took my vows. I want you to come back home to me Whitney, you, BK, and KC. I promise we will work out our problems. I can't lose you, I don't ever want to lose you! You Are The Love Of My Life" he begged and the tears started again in her eyes, as did his! "And I love you Whitney!"

"I love you too" and he smiled. Whitney pulled herself up to sit right and hugged her husband with all her might.

"You promise we'll get through this?"

"I promise I will do everything to get us right again. "And she kissed him. And afterwards she let him kiss her all over. Every inch of her body had his mark. The two of them made love the rest of the night until the break of dawn. In this moment everything between them was perfect.


End file.
